This invention relates generally to an apparatus which converts the movement of the ocean or other body of water into mechanical energy for generating electricity and mechanical power for other uses.
In the prior art, various apparatus have been devised to convert the endless wave action, current or tide of the ocean into mechanical energy which can be used to drive an electrical generator to produce electrical power. These systems have used oscillating paddles as well as rotating paddles to translate the movement of the waves or tide into rotational or reciprocating mechanical energy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 901,117 and 988,508 disclose apparatuses for driving air pumps with reciprocating motion so that the pressurized air produced can be used to drive a generator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 833,361, 1,811,565 and 3,746,875 disclose stationary apparatuses which convert the wave motion to rotary mechanical energy which can be used to drive a generator. U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,826 discloses an apparatus that will automatically adjust itself to the direction of the wave flow to accommodate for changes in the flow direction.